hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Islamic Republic of Iran
The Islamic Republic of Iran is a fanmade and supporting character for the anime and manga series, "Hetalia: Axis Powers." He has currently received the human name Amir Gilgamesh. Attributes Personality Often seen as a nation to be feared, Amir is a confident young man who is very traditional, but in a good way. While his image in often poisoned by media, he is one interesting nation, having been through many wars and have known many people. Want a eyewitness to major historical events? Have Iran; he has an excellent memory and can remember everything and anything. He is often kind to his allies despite teasing them; however, to his enemies, he is often arrogant around them, often getting on their nerves until he is insulted by them. Only to return with more saltiness than his 'enemy.' He will sometimes flirt, only to mask the flirting in order not to get a slap from, for example, Israel. Interests He is interested in history and western culture. He finds the western world an interesting place that should be researched and cherished for technological advances. He is quite fond of epics, often written by Mesopotamian or Persian authors. As for musical instruments, he is quite talented with the string instrument called the dutar. Relationships Persia As the one who raised him for most of his life, Persia and Iran were quite close. Iran hardly left his side and Iran tried to model himself after his grandfather. Persia loved Iran and treated him like he was his own son, often telling the young boy stories almost all the time. During Persia's declined, Iran tried to take care of his grandfather, noticing his weakening state as he declined in health. Persia, though weak, persisted to fight in his final battle with the Greeks. Persia was eventually executed as he was defeated by Macedonia. Iran later on became his successor, only to be under the rule of Macedonia. Macedonia Not to be confused with the modern day Republic of Macedonia. Iran despised Macedonia given that he was the one who caused Persia's death. Often, Macedonia would try to make Iran like him and talk to him, however, Iran refused to even blurt a word to him. Iran's mood turns rather dark at the very thought or mention of him. Iraq He and Iraq back then didn't even like each other. Given Iraq's brother, Babylon fell to Persia, Iraq is still haunted by the disappearance of her brother. They often insulted each other as children, often wrestling each other only to be broken up by Iraq's mother Mesopotamia and Persia. After the fall of Saddam Hussein's presidency, the two are now currently allies, and Iran is Iraq's largest training partner. However, that doesn't stop the two from scolding each other. Israel This is Israel is a female, her name being Cassiel ben-Zaccai. Iran and Israel were once friends back in their childhood. Israel respected Persia due to him letting her and her father, Ancient Israel, return to their lands given Babylon forced them to leave given the Babylonian Exile. Iran was quite fond of Israel; Israel in return viewed him as her greatest friend. After Israel suddenly left the Ottoman Empire given she could no longer represent her nation, Iran often prayed every night for her to return. After Israel and her people recovered from the Holocaust, she became a nation in 1948. At first, Iran voted against the United Nations' Partition Plan for Palestine. Two years later, Iran voted against the nation's admission to the UN. Nevertheless, Iran was the second Muslim nation to recognize Israel as a nation. Eventually, the friendly period of the Pahlavi Dynasty and Israel was nice for both of them. Their relations began to worsen after the Iranian Revolution. Iran severed his relations with Israel, now not recognizing Israel as a legitimate state. In present day, Iran and Israel often argue over issues such as the Iranian funding of Hamas and Hezbollah, Nuclear Program of Iran, etc. Then they could go over things such as the Queen Esther, often discussing whether or not she belonged to Judah or Persia. To add onto their relationship, they insult each other and get into physical fights. Given Iran is a great deal taller than Israel, he often takes her glasses and other belongings, such as her Star of David necklace, laughing as Israel struggles to take back her belongings. WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Middle East Category:Iran Category:Male Characters Category:Male Countrie